Obstáculos a  tu corazón
by Gisa1987
Summary: El amor vence obstáculos, de edad, de posición,de terceros. Podrán un profesor y una alumna vivir su amor más allá de las adversidades?, acompáñanos a descubrirlo, Hermione G. & Remus L.
1. Capitulo 1 El ultimo primer dia declase

**Capitulo 1. El último primer día de clases**

Por fin era primero de septiembre, Hermione apenas recordaba lo que se sentía atravesar la barrera del andén 9 ¾ para abordar el expreso a Howarts sin embargo aquí se encontraba de nuevo, la guerra había terminado y el mundo; mágico y muggle, estaba a salvo.

Los días que siguieron a la caída del Lord Oscuro habían estado envueltos en júbilo y festejos, Harry formalizó su relación con Ginny ahora que no tenían nada que temer, Luna le pidió a Neville que fueran novios, pues decía (con toda razón) que él nunca se lo hubiera pedido a ella.

Sin embargo para Hermione las cosas no habían sido tan simples, después de ese beso que le había dado a Ron en la batalla final las cosas habían quedado bastante confusas, ella siempre pensó que al besarlo sentiría mariposas, fuegos artificiales, amor o como última instancia: deseo, mas nada de eso había pasado, fue un momento de euforia y (había que reconocerlo) la certeza de saber que quizá no sobreviviría a esa noche. Para Ron, según sus propias palabras ese beso había sido casi como besar a Ginny o a la Sra. Weasly, con un gran amor fraternal.

-Hermioneeeeeee- la llamo Harry quien en ese momento se encontraba saliendo de la barrera y corría hacia ella- ¿Cómo te encuentras?, te extrañamos mucho estos meses- Dijo con una cara de fingido reproche.

-jajajajajajajaa Harry no pongas esa cara, sabes que tenía que buscar a mis padres para revertir el hechizo y traerlos a casa.

-Pero nosotros podíamos haberte acompañado, estar contigo, como tú siempre lo has estado conmigo.

-Calla Harry, no era necesario, además tu aun tenias muchas cosas que resolver pero en fin, son Ginny y Ronald quienes llegan-Dijo viendo como un grupo de cabelleras pelirrojas atravesaba la barrera.

-Ginny!-Ron!-Harry!-Hermione!-Se llamaron los unos a los otros mientras se fundían en un gran abrazo grupal y especialmente uno individual cargado de sentimientos...

-Ginny, te he extrañado muchísimo, no vuelvas a dejarme jamás, no puedo vivir sin ti!-Dijo el pelinegro.

-Ayyy! Harry nos vimos ayer, jajajaja, pero sabes? Yo también te he extrañado taaaanto-Le respondió mientras se acercaba y le daba un apasionado beso.

-Mmm mmm- Se aclaro la garganta el Sr. Weasly mientras todos los demás se morían de risa.

-Sr. Weasly, perdón no los había visto , y era cierto, los jóvenes acababan de reparar en el resto de la familia Weasly que venía a despedirlos, ahí estaban George, Bill, Fleur y la señora Weasly, pues Percy estaba muy ocupado apoyando a Kingsley como ministro y Charly había vuelto a Rumania a su trabajo con dragones.

-No te preocupes Harry, como te va? Y a ti Hermione?

-Excelente! Respondieron ambos.

-Pero suban, suban que el tren se irá sin ustedes y no creo que quieran perdérselo ahora que por fin cursaran su último año.

Los chicos subieron al tren encontrando ya en un compartimiento a Luna y Neville conversando tomados de la mano.

-Hola chicos, como va todo?- Preguntó Harry

-Perfecto!, le estaba comentando a Luna que mi abuela nos ha invitado a una fiesta que dará en su honor el mes siguiente con motivo de su cumpleaños.

-Oh excelente! –Sonrió Hermione

-Felicidades luna-Dijo Harry-Que emoción-Añadió Ginny

-Huele a bodaaa! Exclamó Ron, ocasionando miradas reprobatorias por parte de la castaña , un sonrojo por los aludidos y risas por parte de Harry y Ginny.

-Oh basta! –Reclamó Luna, -Si todos sabemos que los primeros serán ustedes-dijo señalando a Harry y Ginny-Tu ya prácticamente vives en la madriguera y tú Ginny te la pasas firmando los pergaminos con Ginny Potter! –Remató molesta ocasionando de nuevo sonrojo por los involucrados y risas en el resto.

-Está bien calmémonos, por otro lado saben quién cubrirá a nuestros queridísimos mortífagos que por razones personales han dejado la docencia?

-Jajajajaja Harry, seguro que no querías tomar clases con los Carrow no?-Le dijo Hermione-Pero tienes razón, no he sabido de quien eligió la profesora McGonagall para reemplazarlos…Quizá…. No , no puede ser ..

-Quien Hermione?- Cuestiono Neville-Nada pensé que si Harry no estuviera de alumno de nuevo sería un excelente profesor de DCAO-Dijo para no reconocer que por su mente pasó cierto licántropo ex profesor.

Todos con el nuevo tema que dio mucho jugo, siguieron hablando hasta llegar a Howarts imaginando que profesores tendrían y que tan difíciles se les presentarían los Éxtasis ese año.

Al llegar al gran comedor se dieron cuenta que estaba completamente reparado, ya no se veían ruinas ni algo que mostrara quién había sido la sede de la batalla más larga y sanguinaria de la historia de la magia.

-Su atención por favor jóvenes-llamo la profesora McGonagall una vez terminada la ceremonia de selección-Antes de que cenemos quisiera comentarles los cambios que ha sufrido nuestra plantilla de profesores, es un honor anunciar que el profesor Snape ha decidido volver a su puesto como profesor de Pociones-Un aplauso generalizado lo recibió, especialmente efusivo de aquellos que conocían la verdadera historia de su vida.

-Gracias, jóvenes continuemos con el Sr. Sirius Black que aceptó incorporarse con nosotros para impartir la materia de desarrollo y aplicación de objetos mágicos –Otro gran aplauso interrumpió su explicación así como murmullos entre las féminas al aparecer este por la puerta, ya que a pesar de su edad y los años que se vio obligado a pasar en Azcaban, aun era uno de los hombre más atractivos del mundo mágico..

-Basta señoritas, respeten al Profesor Black, por último gracias a las legislaciones del nuevo ministro ha podido reincorporarse a este plantel el Profesor Remus Lupin como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

"oh por dios luce tan bien" pensaba la castaña mientras el profesor atravesaba el gran comedor dedicando una enorme sonrisa hacia donde se encontraban Hermione y el resto de sus amigos.

Remus por su parte no había podido dejar de pensar en volver a dar clases y sobre todo estar cerca de aquellos a quienes consideraba su familia y eran lo más importante para él : Sirius , Harry y…Hermione.


	2. Capítulo 2: Perspectiva de un gran año

Capítulo 2. Perspectiva de un gran año

Al terminar la primera cena de ese año en Howarts, Sirius y Remus se acercaron a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Harry, chicos que tal va todo?-Pregunto un Sonriente Sirius

-Perfecto Sirius, o debo llamarte Profesor Black?-Rio Harry

-Profesor en el aula y Sirius o padrino afuera- sonrió -como si tuvieras interés en cómo llamarme pequeño irrespetuoso-dijo alborotando su cabello y causando la risa de quienes estaban escuchando.

-Hey! Sirius basta , jajaja, por cierto tu materia es una que jamás había escuchado, de que tratará?

-Si cual será su objetivo Sirius?-preguntó Hermione intentando alejar su mirada de su cierto profesor de DCAO al que por alguna razón sus ojos parecían desviarse sin excusa…

-Bueno es la creación de objetos encantados o con algún poder mágico y la posible aplicación que estos tendrían, aunque he pensado que los gemelos Weasly serían mucho mejores que yo para esta materia, claro si Minerva lo permitiese-Dijo riendo y callando abruptamente al darse cuenta de la mirada triste que pusieron el resto, en especial Ron.

-Hey Ron lo siento, no debí…

-No te preocupes, yo también recuerdo a Fred con mucho afecto, y si eran muy buenos con artefactos mágicos…

-Recuerdan los fuegos artificiales en los timos?-Pregunto Harry-a Umbridge casi le da un infarto jajajajaja.

-Y se lo hubiera merecido, por su culpa Sirius casi cae al velo-Dijo Ginny disgustada

-No Ginny, no debemos desearle algún mal a las personas, por difícil que sea tratar con ellas-Dijo Remus serio-además, creo que los centauros lograron un poco de humildad en ella, bueno con un poco de ayuda-dijo volteando a ver divertido a Hermione quien se sonrojó con ese comentario causando risas en el resto.

-Si es verdad, debo mi vida a la señorita Hermione "Jamás-falten-al-respeto-a-un-profesor-salvo-mandar-a-Umbridge-a-vacacionar-con-los-centauros" Granger-dijo Sirius brindándole una pícara, pero sincera mirada de agradecimiento.

-Sirius… Siempre he respetado a mis profesores, y lo que paso con Umbridge fue un caso de emergencia que requería una rápida respuesta en una situa…

-Si si Hermione lo sabemos, pero no niegues que lo disfrutaste aun que sea un poco-dijo Ginny

-Bueno quizá un poco si-Sonrió apenada Hermione ocasionando carcajadas en el resto.

-¿Eso quiere decir que respetarás a todos tus profesores aunque eso nos incluya a Lunático y a mí?-Cuestiono Sirius.

-Por supuesto siempre lo haré, además Rem…digo el profesor Lupin, ya fue nuestro profesor, de hecho el mejor que haya tenido y si a alguien respeto y admiro es a él, es un excelente mago, un amigo leal y honesto, un gran hombre y…-dijo palideciendo al darse cuenta de todo lo que acababa de decir.

-Wow! Lunático parece que acabo de conocer a la presidenta de tu club de fans!-Rio Sirius apenando aun mas a Hermione quien al escuchar las risas del resto no pudo más que agachar la mirada, viendo de reojo a un sonrojado Remus Lupin.

Ginny no pudo evitar notar el predicamento de Hermione así que como su mejor amiga salió en su defensa.

-Pues sí, pero seguro que tú Sirius podrás alimentar el fuego eterno con las cartas de tus admiradoras, basta con ver las miraditas de esas de Revenclaw-rio Ginny

-Cierto, seguro que le robas el puesto de soltero más deseado de Howarts a Harry-terció Ron.

-Hey eso solo fue Rita Skeeter para corazón de bruja, además no soy soltero, cierto Ginny?

-Mas te vale! A menos que quisieras que te golpeara una bludger-amenazó

-A quien golpeará una bludger- Preguntó Luna con su tono siempre soñador- no creen que sea peligroso, bueno claro que siempre puede tener una ciruela dirigible de protección, aunque debe ser de corazón puro para que funcione , pues mi padre dice…

Y así sin recordar muy bien como, todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones o salas comunes, después de haber prometido limpiar su corazón para usar ciruelas dirigible como accesorio.

Al entrar a su despacho Remus Lupin no pudo más que caer rendido en un sillón a pensar en todos los cambios que habían sucedido en su vida en los últimos meses.

Su relación con Tonks había llegado a su fin por un malentendido, ella que juró amor eterno hacia el licántropo se había dejado llevar por rumores y los celos que la embargaban. Lupin seguía recordando sin entender su última conversación apenas hacía unos días:

_-Pero Dora no entiendo porque no estás feliz, esto es lo que estábamos esperando, si tengo un trabajo estable como es ser profesor de Howarts mas pronto cumpliremos tus planes de casarnos cierto?_

_-Mis planes Remus? Míos nada más? Si ese es el problema que nunca has estado verdaderamente comprometido con esta relación ya me lo decían mis amigas que solo esperabas la primera oportunidad para dejarme y que mejor que todo un castillo lleno de chiquillas dispuestas a caer presas del encanto merodeador, y más con Sirius de regreso.._

_-No metas a Sirius en esto, así que a eso se reduce todo no? A que estás celosa, acaso te he dado razones? Que no confías en mi? Porque si no es así no veo razones de continuar con algo que te vuelve infeliz._

_-Ahora me dejas! Claro me lo esperaba, pero escúchame bien Remus John Lupin tu no terminas conmigo, yo termino contigo! Pero esto no se quedará así pronto sabré por quien me estas cambiando y entonces conocerás a la verdadera Nymphadora Tonks Black ¡ -dijo desapareciéndose y dejando a un confundido y triste Remus._

Después de eso Remus intentó buscarla sin embargo ella lo evadía hasta que dejo de intentar, seguro que se calmaría y arreglarían las cosas cierto?

También estaba el hecho de regresar a Howarts sin ser señalado, la junta de administración del colegio tomo en cuenta que no solo ya no era ilegal que un hombre lobo tuviera un trabajo remunerado, sino el que se le consideraba un héroe de guerra y admitieron la petición de la profesora McGonagall de que retomara su puesto como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Pero sobre todo lo que más le hacía feliz era estar de vuelta con su familia en el colegio, Sirius continuó su vida como Casanova incorregible además que también estaba cumpliendo su sueño de volver a Howarts como profesor, Harry estaba por fin tranquilo y empezando a vivir una vida normal de adolescente y Hermione pues no sabía ni como había llegado a tomarle tanto cariño, pero era verdad que le recordaba a el mismo, siempre rodeada de libros, solitaria por ser diferente tan solo querida por sus amigos cercanos, y bien sabia él que Hermione no veía con claridad sus grandes cualidades, porque así como ella lo había externado en el gran comedor, el también la admiraba y mucho, era leal, dulce, muy inteligente, honesta, de férreas convicciones, trabajadora y tan bella.

Y con estos pensamientos Remus se fue a la cama con una sonrisa, seguro que sería un gran año.


	3. Capitulo 3 Siempre la mejor alumna

Capítulo la Mejor Alumna

Dado que la mayoría de los alumnos de la generación del trío dorado no cursaron el séptimo año por participar en la guerra o huir buscando horrocruxes o ser mortífagos o hijos de muggles; la profesora McGonagall decidió que lo cursaran junto con los alumnos de un grado menor, por eso Ginny y Hermione ahora podían compartir habitación lo que las volvía realmente felices pues son las mejores amigas.

-Herm, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-Cuestionó la pelirroja.

-Claro Ginny, ¡sabes que tú y yo no tenemos secretos!-

-Entonces puedes explicarme que es lo que te pasa con el Profesor Lupin?

-Mmm…con Remus...es decir el profesor Lupin pues no se a que te refieres

-Por favor Hermione no acabas de decir que no hay secretos entre nosotras somos las mejores amigas, crees que no he notado la manera en que lo miras, como si fuera el final del arcoíris, o como te sonrojas, y todo lo que dijiste en el Gran Comedor?

-Cielos Ginny, en verdad no sé qué es lo que me sucede con el Profesor Lupin, lo único que puedo decirte es que últimamente he pensado mucho en el.

Y era cierto, en verdad Hermione había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en el, pues en su compañía tenía una sensación extraña, como si nada mas faltara, como si fuera la última pieza de un rompecabezas ; sin embargo todo esto no iba a confesárselo a Ginny al menos no hasta que aclarara consigo misma porque sucedía de ese modo.

-Wow Hermione y qué clase de pensamientos tienes sobre él? No me digas que quieres su puesto después de la graduación y planeas un asesinato-Dijo Ginny notando lo lejos que estaban los pensamientos de su castaña amiga y también que por ahora no conseguiría nada más.

-Jaajajaja Ginny, claro que no! Eso lo planearía con ayuda de Sirius- Exclamó riendo y desviando sus pensamientos del licántropo por unos momentos.

Era ya el tercer día de clases y Remus se dirigía a su aula para el último grupo de la tarde, debía reconocer que había estado esperando con ansias este momento ya que era la clase con Gryffindor y Slytherin de último curso y estarían el " Trío de oro" así como Ginny, Neville y Luna a quienes realmente apreciaba mucho.

Hermione fue la primera en llegar a clase ese día, pero no porque el profesor fuera su licántropo favorito (aunque si analizaran sus pensamientos quizá encontraran opiniones encontradas al respecto), sino, porque Sirius a diferencia de otros profesores tenía una peculiar manera de enseñar…

_Flash Back_

_-Jóvenes buenos días, mi nombre es Sirius Black e imparto la materia de Desarrollo y Aplicación de Objetos Mágicos, la manera en que lo aprenderemos será completamente práctica, alguna duda?_

_Neville levantó la mano con un rostro de innegable confusión._

_-Si Neville? –Le dio la palabra Sirius_

_-Profesor Black, dice usted que todos haremos un objeto mágico desde hoy?-Le cuestiono no pudiendo ocultar el temor y la inseguridad en su voz._

_-Claro Neville, aunque comenzaremos con algo simple, creo que es importante avanzar lo más posible en el curso dado que se encuentran en desventaja con el resto de lo grados que contaran con esta materia por mas años y acaba de volverse un Éxtasis obligatorio para varias carreras que quizá quieran seguir._

_-Si Hermione? Cuál es tu duda-Cuestiono el Profesor Black al ver levantada la mano de la castaña._

_-Sabe cuáles son estas carreras, Profesor? –Le dijo con cierta inflexión en su voz recordando la insinuación de Sirius acerca de que sería incapaz de respetarlo a él como profesor._

_-Recuerdo a ciencia cierta la de Auror y Especialista en transporte mágico, sin embargo la Profesora McGonagall colocará una lista en el tablero de anuncios al finalizar esta semana. Alguna otra cuestión o podemos comenzar?-En ese momento una hermosa chica de Slytherin que acababa de ser transferida de Beuxbatons levanto su mano-Si Señorita …._

_-Didier, Profesor, Fabienne Didier, me preguntaba si acaso la Señora Black estará también en el castillo este año._

_-Jajajaja por el bien de todos espero que no sea así o el primer objeto de esta clase serían tapones para los oídos- dijo riendo y guiñando un ojo hacia el trió que reconocieron esta pregunta como una manera de averiguar el estado civil de su "poco respetado" profesor._

_-En fin, hoy trabajaremos en una "Chaqueta para todas las temperaturas" y podrán irse al lago en cuanto concluyan, así que todos tomen su varita y una chaqueta de la caja sobre mi escritorio…._

Hermione recordó el fingido asombro de Sirius al terminar faltando más de media hora para el final de la clase cuando la mayoría de sus compañeros aun no lograban el primer hechizo . Y no encontrando algo mejor que hacer se adelantó a su aula de DCAO por eso era la primera en llegar.

-Hermioneeee! Que haces aquí tan temprano, estás bien?-Dijo Remus preocupado sacando de sus pensamientos a la castaña.

-Oh Rem…Profesor! , no solo que Sirius..

-No me digas que salió con una de sus bromas en la primer clase, porque si es así seguro Minerva lo va a …

-No claro que no!-Interrumpió Hermione- Es solo que quien terminara el proyecto primero podía retirarse y pues este..ejem.. yo.. fui… -Confesó sonrojándose Hermione pues contrario a lo que muchos pensaban a ella no le gustaba alardear de sus logros simplemente sucedían y eran parte de ella.

-No me sorprende-Rió Remus-siempre he dicho que eres una de las brujas más inteligentes de tu edad, aunque debería acotar que de todas las edades-Dijo recordando momentáneamente los berrinches de su pelirosa ex novia-Pero no tienes porque apenarte es la verdad-Mencionó al notar que Hermione estaba más roja que un tomate.

-Mejor aprovechemos y te invitó un té, así me cuentas que fue de tu verano, supe que tus padres ya están en casa cierto?

-Si desde hace un mes, es por eso que no fui a la Madriguera ni a Grimauld Place, quería pasar con ellos todo el tiempo disponible.

-Es entendible, los extrañabas después de casi un año, es lógico, pero en verdad no te perdiste de mucho, solo quizá de muchas-dijo con una sonora carcajada.

-Profesor! Pensé que sus días de merodeador habían pasado y pues está Tonks, usted y ella pues…

-Calla Hermione!-La interrumpió un divertido Remus Lupin-Hablaba de las conquistas de canuto, pero ahora que lo mencionas, Tonks y yo , mmm… bueno hemos terminado.

-Pero…ustedes iban a casarse no?-Le increpó Hermione, dándose cuenta enseguida de su error al ver el triste semblante de Remus-Oh lo siento Profesor no tenía que preguntar!

-Tranquila Hermione-Dijo más animado Remus- Al parecer nuestras vidas no debían seguir ese rumbo, y además me he cansado de decirte que fuera de clases no tienes que llamarme Profesor, antes que nada somos amigos cierto?

-Claro Profesor! -Dijo riendo y ocasionando confusión en Remus- Es que estamos en el aula cierto?

-Cierto! -Concedió Remus en medio de una carcajada. Al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría dejando entrar a unos cansados alumnos ya que la clase de Sirius había sido más compleja de lo que esperaban.

Hermione se dirigió al gran comedor cuando la clase hubo terminado sin evitar pensar que su querido profesor de Defensa estaba bastaaante soltero últimamente.


	4. Capitulo 4: Celebraciones

La luz del sol atravesando la ventana la despertó de ese hermoso sueño, llevaba varios días visitando el mismo lugar a la hora de dormir y aunque le resultaba extraño el porqué soñaba un paseo a la luz de la luna llena con su profesor de DCAO, al final se convencía que no era más que otro sueño producto de demasiado jugo de calabaza antes de dormir.

Y es que no solo era imposible por la licantropía de Remus, sino que estaba segura que si pudiera dar un romántico paseo a la luz de la luna no la elegiría como acompañante, al final no se consideraba hermosa, o en última instancia un poco atractiva, no faltaban aquellos que se lo habían hecho saber a lo largo de los años, aunque sus amigos y familia insistían en que era inteligente, dulce y leal, nadie había utilizado hacia ella un elogio a su belleza, pero en fin quizá estaba destinada a ser sobresaliente en muchos otros aspectos de su vida y no en el amor.

-Feliz cumpleaaaaaañooooooos!-Gritó Ginny sacando a Hermione de sus profundas cavilaciones –Anda cumpleañera arriba que hoy tienes un gran día por vivir!

-Gracias Ginny-Dijo la castaña respondiendo al abrazo que le brindaba su mejor amiga y viendo como se acercaban el resto de sus compañeras de dormitorio-a que te refieres con un gran día no habrás estado planeando cosas a mis espaldas no?-Preguntó con el ceño fruncido-Gracias Parvati- Respondió abrazando a la morena y así continuó con sus felicitaciones mientras se alistaba para bajar a gran comedor.

-Felicidades Herm!-Dijo mientras corría a abrazarla un contento Harry –Muaaaaaa!-Plantó un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

-Qué es esto? Acaso no pueden comportarse ni porque estemos a medio comedor?-Preguntó un molesto Severus Snape, haciendo que rápidamente el efusivo abrazo se soltara.

-Perdón profesor-Balbuceo apenada Hermione.

-Pero es que hoy es cumpleaños de Hermione y Harry solo la felicitaba-dijo Ginny quien había entrado al Gran comedor acompañando a su amiga.

-Así que es su cumpleaños Granger-Dijo cambiando su semblante el profesor Snape.

-Ssi…Profesor-Respondió Hermione quien aun no eliminaba su sonrojo por completo.

-Ah pues entonces permítame….

-Herm! Feliz cumpleaños ¡!-Interrumpieron Neville y Luna al acercarse hacia sus amigos, mientras Severus Snape se alejaba.

-Uffff creí que el murciélago nos quitaría puntos-Dijo Ginny.

-Ginevra Weasly!, no te refieras al Profesor Snape de ese modo sabes lo mucho que ayudó a Harry y al mundo mágico a pesar de….

-Si lo sabemos Herm, mejor déjame abrazarte , feliz cumpleaños!-La interrumpió Ron al llegar tarde al desayuno, lo cual era raro en el dado que era siempre en comer y el último en irse.

-Gracias Ron, pero anden desayunemos que llegaremos tarde a clase de pociones y no quiero pasar mi cumpleaños castigada en las mazmorras-Dijo la castaña dirigiéndose a la mesa de Gryffindor sin evitar dar un vistazo a la mesa de profesores donde los lugares de Sirius y Remus estaban vacios "Algo no me gusta de todo esto" pensó Hermione comenzando a desayunar.

Al llegar al aula de pociones ocupó su lugar en la mesa que ahora compartía con Ginny, había que reconocer que se le daban bastante bien las pociones en comparación de Harry o Ron.

-Jóvenes hoy prepararemos esencia de díctamo que como sabrán es muy útil en situaciones de riesgo y forma parte del surtido básico de cualquier sanador, bien las instrucciones están en la pizarra, comiencen.

Severus Snape tenía un cierto agradecimiento hacia la esencia de díctamo pues después de ser mordido por Nagini Hermione lo había sacado de peligro con dicha esencia y un bezoar que no podían faltar en su completísimo bolso de cuentas, pero más grande era su agradecimiento hacia la castaña, debía reconocer que ella le recordaba mucho a Lili Evans en sus años de escuela, las 2 hijas de muggles tan inteligentes y siempre buscando lo mejor en las personas, sin duda si tuviera una hija alguna vez quisiera que fuera tan solo un poco como ella , Merlín lo librara de tener descendencia parecida a Potter o peor aun a Weasly.

-Señorita Granger-Dijo Snape al concluir su clase-Espere un momento necesito comentarle algo.

-Claro Profesor-Respondió Hermione y se dirigió a su lugar de nuevo, después de dejar su muestra de esencia de díctamo en el escritorio de Snape.

-Bien Señorita Granger- comenzó el Profesor-Permítame Felicitarla por su cumpleaños, soy nuevo en esto así que no sabía bien que obsequiarle y pues aquí está..-Dijo tendiendo a Hermione un pequeño frasco con algo transparente parecido al agua.

-Muchas gracias Profesor, no era necesario en verdad-Respondió la castaña tomando la sustancia que Snape le ofrecía –Es Veritaserum? –Cuestionó un poco dudosa.

-Claro que no Granger, estoy seguro que de querer conocer los pequeños y oscuros secretos de sus amigos sería usted perfectamente capaz de elaborarlo. Es Multiae, sabe lo que es cierto?-Preguntó Snape.

-Multiae es una substancia capaz de convertirse en cualquier otra para la elaboración de Pociones, hasta la fecha solo se conocen 2 árboles que la segregan cada 70 años siendo una de las sustancias más escasas del mundo mágico. Pero Profesor no puedo aceptarla es muy valiosa, yo no podría pues…

-Basta, que no puede aceptar su obsequió sin ser una Sabelotodo?-Dijo riendo –Acéptelo, sobre todo considerando que es único obsequio de cumpleaños que he hecho en mi vida, usted lo merece.

-Muchas gracias- dijo y abrazó a un sorprendido Severus Snape.

-Bueno, bueno valla a su clase que si le restan puntos por impuntual yo no voy a ayudarla.

Hermione aun seguía un poco conmocionada cuando llegó a su clase de encantamientos donde relató a sus amigos lo sucedido con Snape ocasionando varias reacciones , pero sobre todo de incredulidad, es decir Snape dando un obsequio? Después de eso solo faltaba Voldemort enamorado.

Así continuó sus clases y después de la comida continuaba con Desarrollo y Aplicación de Objetos Mágicos con Sirius.

Al llegar a su aula se encontró con que Harry, Ron , Neville, Luna y Ginny ya estaban ahí, cuestión muy extraña pues acostumbraban, sobre todo Ron, a quedarse más tiempo en el comedor.

-Pasa Hermione, feliz cumpleaños-dijo un guapísimo Sirius Black-Antes de empezar -ven acá y déjame darte un abrazo, no creo que sea lo correcto que lo haga frente a toda la clase cierto?-Dijo abrazando a Hermione que sonreía.

-Claro que no Sirius, no quiero que 18 sean todos los años que cumpla y menos ser asesinada en mi cumpleaños por tu club de fans.

-Dieciocho? Ya eres mayor de edad en el mundo muggle también, sabes conozco un pub de muy buena reputación…deberíamos ir todos por allá no creen?

-Si claro!-Respondieron Luna y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

-Pues hecho en cuanto estemos de vacaciones nos iremos de Pub-confirmó Sirius-Pues a sentarse que están entrando el resto de sus compañeros.

-Chicos hoy haremos una maceta auto regable para la profesora Sprout y dado que serán efectivamente utilizadas solo podrán retirarse de aquí hasta que hayan sido correctamente evaluados.

Al acercarse el final de la clase la mayoría de sus compañeros habían terminado y no estaban, sin embargo Hermione seguía trabajando en su maceta que por alguna razón que no lograba descifrar prefería segregar cerveza de mantequilla y no agua, Sirius le había dicho que el problema estaba en el hechizo convocador que traía el agua, seguro había equivocado las coordenadas.

Media hora más tarde, Hermione salía muy molesta de su clase dado que no solo había sido la última en terminar su proyecto, sino que iba 20 minutos tarde a su clase de DCAO y definitivamente era algo fuera de su naturaleza.

Al llegar al aula todo estaba extrañamente silencioso _Demonios, seguramente están haciendo una evaluación sorpresa y me la he perdido.. _Pensaba Hermione mientras se decidía a tocar.

-Adelante-Respondió la voz muy familiar de Remus.

Al entrar Hermione no tuvo tiempo de nada antes de que enormes serpentinas salieran de su escondite mientras todos gritaban ¡Sorpresa!

Las luces se encendieron y se dio cuenta que el aula estaba llena de serpentinas que cambiaban su color y se movían por todo el techo, globos que emitían sutilmente algún tipo de melodía, una mesa llena de deliciosos bocadillos y un pastel enorme en forma de libro por supuesto, pero sobre todo todos sus seres queridos estaban ahí.

-Felicidades Hermione, dado que es mi aula tengo el derecho a felicitarte primero- dijo Remus mientras se acercaba para darle un pequeño abrazo.

-Gracias Profesor-respondió sonrojada Hermione y comenzó a recibir el resto de sus abrazos y felicitaciones.

Después de algunas horas, la mayoría de los profesores y los alumnos se habían retirado a sus habitaciones, así que Ginny propuso que jugaran un poco dado que eran menos.

-Claro Ginny, respondió Sirius, que jugaremos?

-Jugaremos al caldero cotillón-dijo la pelirroja ocasionando risas de la mayoría de los presentes excepto en Hermione, Harry y Remus.

-El caldero cotillón ¿ Qué es eso? No iremos a hacer pociones , cierto?-Preguntó Harry a una todavía más confundida Hermione.

-No lo sé Harry-Confesó la castaña

-Claro que no chicos-respondió Luna- el juego del caldero cotillón consiste en aplicar un hechizo a un caldero mientras todos lo tocamos así el caldero hará preguntas a cada uno de nosotros.

-Ohh muy bien-Respondió Harry-Juguemos entonces.

-Chicos no creen que un juego como ese atenta contra la privacidad de las personas presentes-Preguntó Remus.

-Claro que no Lunático, si hay algo demasiado personal, pues no lo respondemos y listo-Respondió Sirius.

Tras aplicar el hechizo Sirius les pidió que esperaran pues debían tener bebidas y no quería perderse una sola respuesta.

-Muy bien ahora para comenzar todos toquen con sus varitas el caldero, les recuerdo las reglas, el juego no puede terminar hasta que el caldero haga todas sus preguntas y si no quieren responder deben decir "paso", entendido?-Explicó Ginny.

Todos asintieron.

-Perfecto la primera pregunta- Del caldero se vieron salir chispas en colores pastel y una sonora voz dijo:

_-Neville Longbotom, quien ha sido tu primer amor?_

-Luna por supuesto-Respondió Neville ocasionando en la implicada una mirada soñadora y quejas por el resto.

-Eso no es justo, ya lo sabíamos todos-Exclamó Ron.

-Hay pero Ron, el caldero solo pregunta cosas que alguno de los jugadores quiera saber, es decir para que le preguntara eso a Neville, alguien debió tener la duda-Le respondió Remus.

-Ups, esa fui yo- dijo apenada Ginny- siempre me pregunté si no le había gustado nadie antes-Rió-Muy bien, siguiente pregunta.

_-Ron Weasly, quien hizo tu tarea de DCAO?_

-Hermione naturalmente-Respondió asustado Ron y se llevo las manos al rostro para ocultarse.

-Ron!-Exclamó la castaña roja como un tomate pues claro que el profesor Lupin estaba escuchando todo.

-Lo siento Hermione no quise, pero simplemente no pude evitarlo-Gimió.

-Jajajajajajaaja-Rió sonoramente Sirius-Jajajajajaja

-Canuto que hiciste?-Preguntó severamente Remus-Reconozco esa risa en donde la escucho.

-Solo le puse un poco de Veritaserum al caldero encantado para volver esto interesante.-Respondió aun sin controlar la risa- Pero no vayas a castigar a los pobres chicos además doble tarea sería el perfecto regalo de cumpleaños para Hermione-continuó riendo mientras algunos le enviaban asesinas miradas y otros se unían a su risa-Esta bien siguiente pregunta.

_-Hermione Granger, te gustaría besar algún hombre de esta habitación?_

-Mucho-Respondió la castaña instintivamente ocasionando la estupefacta mirada de todos los presentes.

-Quéee? Hermione a quién, responde!-Exclamó a Ron.

-A nadie Ron, es decir yo … mmm bueno.-Respondió

-Pero espera, como puedes no responder eso?-Cuestionó Neville –Se supone que estamos bajo los efectos del Veritaserum cierto?

-Solo aplica para las preguntas hechas por el caldero-Respondió Sirius-De haber sabido que habría un chisme tan jugoso lo habría puesto en el ponche, demonios!

-Basta, siguiente pregunta-Exclamo la castaña.

_-Remus Lupin, te gustaría besar a alguna mujer de esta habitación?_

-Claro, demonios Sirius porque tenías que agregar Veritaserum al caldero, sabes las implicaciones que puede tener, además las bromas se esperan de los jóvenes no de nosotros que ya somos profesores, por Merlín…

-Basta Lunático no me regañes, espera… dijiste claro?-Dijo al darse cuenta de cómo su amigo casi los desvía a todos de su respuesta-Sí! Dijiste claro! Pero Lunático las únicas mujeres presentes son tus alumnas picarón!-Dijo riendo Sirius al mismo tiempo que Remus daba una rápida mirada hacia donde estaban las chicas, situación que no paso desapercibida para su Canuto amigo..

"Averiguaré de quien se trata , ohh si que lo haré" pensó Sirius mientras decía-Siguiente pregunta…


End file.
